Meu Melhor Amigo
by Giigi
Summary: O que acontece quando a gente se vê apaixonada pelo melhor amigo? [NejiTenten]


**Meu Melhor Amigo**

"Vamos! Mais uma vez!" Disse a voz ofegante de um garoto.

"Mas eu já estou cansada! Vamos parar um pouco..." disse uma garota e após falar se sentou encostando as costas numa árvore.

"Tá... tá..." e o garoto fez o mesmo.

Ficaram alguns momentos em silencio, até que a menina resolveu falar.

"Acho que vai chover..." disse ela, olhando para o céu, onde algumas tímidas nuvens começavam a se aglomerar. O céu estava fechando e ficando meio cinza

"É..." disse o garoto fazendo o mesmo, olhando para o céu.

"Neji... posso fazer uma pergunta?" Ela disse, fitando o garoto com seus olhos cor de chocolate e um sorriso doce nos lábios.

"..." o silêncio fez a menina perceber que podia prosseguir.

"Por que... por que você..." ela parecia meio sem jeito, o que fez Neji, que estava ainda olhando o céu, virar-se para ela "por que você é sempre assim?"

Parecendo meio confuso com a pergunta, talvez um pouco tímido ele respondeu

"Como?"

"Assim... misterioso... nunca fala nada... assim".Ela concluiu, parando de fitá-lo e olhando para um ponto da grama que parecia interessante naquele momento.

"Ah..." sentiu seu sangue subir um pouco ao rosto, mas disfarçou, para que Tenten não percebesse "não sei"

"Hum..." disse ela, parecendo meio triste e abaixando um pouco o rosto "acho que..." um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios "não poderia esperar outra resposta" e continuou sorrindo, como se estivesse lembrando de bons momentos. Após alguns segundos, ele revidou a pergunta, parecendo um tanto quanto curioso

"por quê?"

"oras... vindo de você... você não me falaria realmente, mesmo que você soubesse, por que tanto mistério comigo..." ela disse, deixando-o um pouco irritado "aliás, nos conhecemos a mais de cinco anos e eu te considero..."deu uma pausa, pensando melhor no que iria falar, e o ninja ao seu lado desfez a expressão de raiva e pareceu curioso novamente "te considero... meu melhor amigo..." após falar isso sentiu sua face enrubescer, e fitou um ponto do lado contrário do que o ninja estava.

Neji também sentiu o rosto arder, ainda bem que ela estava virada, não queria que ela o visse assim, vermelho, com vergonhaEle pensou.

"_Mas afinal de contas... sou só amigo dela... melhor amigo..."_

"Sabe..." ela rompeu o silêncio novamente, se virando para ela que não pode disfarçar o pequeno rubor em suas bochechas "eu fico pensando... 'será que o Neji também acha que sou a melhor amiga dele?' mas eu nunca tive coragem de te perguntar... e então? Eu sou sua melhor amiga?" ela disse fechando os olhos e abrindo um sorriso. um sorriso lindo. Tão lindo que Neji não se conteve em chegar mais perto daquele rosto tão bonito. Sem perceber as palavras saíram de sua boca, junto ao ouvido dela.

"Você... é mais do que minha melhor amiga"

Tenten abriu os olhos. Chocada com o que havia acabado de ouvir, Neji se afastou daquele lindo rosto e ficou a quase um metro de distancia. A chuva começou a cair, e Neji percebeu que não poderia sair dali tão cedo, pois o céu estava realmente escuro, e ao que tudo indicava, não iria acabar tão cedo. Tenten pareceu não perceber que já estava chovendo

"_o que foi que eu disse! Seu burro! Não devia ter feito isso..."_

Ficou se julgando, vendo que a garota a sua frente ainda não havia se recuperado do choque. Então ela pareceu acordar e virou o rosto, ruborizada, ele saiba. Ela não tinha coragem de encarar os lindo obres perolas a sua frente. Após um tempo de silêncio, o que estava incomodando o Hyuuga, ele resolveu falar.

"Desculpa... eu não queria deixar você assim..." ele disse, baixando o rosto. Pela primeira vez havia pedido desculpa a alguém.

"não..." ela começou, ainda fitando o chão, e ao ouvir ela falar ele ergueu o rosto, a deixando ainda mais vermelha "não precisa pedir desculpas..." ela pareceu ter percebido a chuva, e foi mais para o meio da arvore, evitando se molhar.

"não?" disse ele, um pouco confuso, olhando com cara de interrogação para a garota, e um pouco rubro pelo movimento dela de se aproximar

"mas... mesmo assim" ele disse novamente, após ver que ela não falaria mais nada "eu não devia ter falado nada... você deve estar me odiando agora..." disse ele com um esboço de sorriso nos lábios, algo que era raro de seu ver, mesmo para Tenten.

"por que eu te odiaria?" ela disse, dando um sorriso lindo para o menino a sua frente.

"ah... porque... sei lá..." ele disse, incerto do que faria a seguir. Ela estava linda. Os olhos um pouco fechados pelo sorriso, a chuva caindo atrás dela e o cabelo meio desarrumado pelo vento. Ela continuou de olhos fechados, olhando para ele, que não se conteve e se aproximou, para admirar mais de perto o lindo rosto da garota que estava meio róseo. Novamente ele não resistiu e vagarosamente depositou seus lábios sobre os delas. Ela abriu os olhos chocada novamente. Com certeza, bem mais do que da primeira vez. Neji se afastou vendo que Tenten havia ficado rígida de repente.

"desculpa, desculpa!" disse ele mais uma vez, muito vermelho, agora não dava mais para disfarçar.

"..." ela ficou em silencio por um longo tempo. Até que ele resolveu falar.

"parece que essa chuva não vai acabar tão cedo... não devia ter feito isso. Me desculpa, me desculpa mesmo. Mas...eu não resisti"

Tenten começou a rir. Do nada começou a rir. Uma risada que se transformou em uma gargalhada, Neji também começou a rir, e ficaram ali, os dois rindo, até que Neji ficou ofegante e parou. A chuva também parara.

"por que foi que você estava rindo?" disse ele entre uma risadinha e outra

"bem...é que" ela riu de novo "você nunca diz nada e do nada começa a falar muito e bem rápido e você pedindo desculpas, quase implorando, pela segunda vez não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia não acha?" é... e realmente não era. " isso foi muito hilário"

os dois pararam de rir e Tenten se lembrou do motivo que levara o ninja a pedir antas desculpas, menos envergonhada do que antes resolveu falar.

"sabe... não precisa pedir desculpas..."

"não?" disse ele confuso mais uma vez "mas..." ele não terminou a frase. Tenten havia, em um movimento rápido, aproximado seus lábios do dele e havia depositado eles ali. Neji se surpreendeu, mas deixou que o beijo se aprofundasse. Os dois ficarem se beijando por um longo minuto até que Tenten parou e colocou sua cabeça nos ombros do garoto, deixando seus lábios ao alcance dos ouvidos dele.

"eu sempre imaginei meu melhor amigo"disse as ultimas palavras com uma entonação diferente "como meu primeiro amor" ela disse em um tom suave. Essas palavras deixaram o ninja muito ruborizado, mas agora não havia motivo para esconder mais nada dela. Nessa hora ele desejava que não só a chuva voltasse, mas que houvesse um verdadeiro temporal.

* * *

oi gente! n.n/ acertada por tomates T-T calma gente..eu tenhu uma explicacao mt razoavel para td meu atraso..eh q... 1) eu toh sem criatividade nenhuma nesses dias... euconsegui naum sei como ecrever essa fic 2) eu toh suuuper cheai de coisa pra fazer... sem tempo pra nd e 3) eu tava viajando nas ferias xDD e ...bem..espero q vcs entendamm... eu naum sei qd vais air o rpximo cap da minha fic... e espero q vcs gostem dessa NejiTenten xau o/

Aoshi Gigi


End file.
